1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a heat sink of at least one electrical component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount heat sinks on electrical power components, to ensure adequate heat dissipation from the power component. Typically, such heat sinks comprise a face, which establishes large-area contact with the power component, and fins protruding transversely from that face which effectively increase the surface area of the heat sink and improve the heat dissipation. Often, the heat sink is joined to the power component by a heat-conducting paste or a potting composition. In the event of vibration or major fluctuations in acceleration, damage to the power component can occur.